


Where You Belong

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Foster Parents, Gen, Gift Fic, Storybrooke, Tumblr Prompt, blended families - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Mary Margaret never had much of a family, but when she meets David, she ends up gaining a huge one.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loisselina (LoisSelina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisSelina/gifts).



> queen-of-the-merry-men prompted: I want to adopt with you, any verse you’d like
> 
> This is the start to a verse I’m starting for my best friend in this fandom, @loboselinaistrash. We created the headcanon of David’s mom being a lesbian and that lead to pairing her up with Tiana’s mom and the rest is history. No-Magic, Modern AU.
> 
> Romantic pairings for this fic will include: Eudora/Ruth, Snow/David, James/Belle and eventually, Regina/Robin.

Ruth had never expected to find love again or to ever even have a little girl. After Robert died, she focused on her boys and her work, doing her best to keep them all afloat. It was 2 years until Eudora came into her life and then everything changed.

 

Suddenly, there was a beautiful woman who showed interest in her. Ever since she got pregnant, ever since she married Robert, she had been known as the father’s wife, as a mother. They were two titles she loved, ones she wouldn’t change for the world. Eudora, however, saw Ruth for _her_. They talked about adult things, they went to nice restaurants that you could never dream of bringing a child to. Ruth probably could’ve found a million other adults to do this with, but Eudora was special in the fact that even after these fancy evenings, she wanted to get back to her daughter…Tiana.

 

They dated for 6 months before they met each other’s children. James and David took to Tiana immediately, they were only 2 years apart and they wanted nothing more than to chase each other around and have lots of fun. Ruth found herself falling in love with Tiana, just as she was her girlfriend and she could tell Eudora was doing the same with her boys.

 

Another 2 years later and they were married in a small yet beautiful ceremony. Tiana was Ruth’s maid of honor while James and David were Eudora’s best man. They adopted each other’s children and lived in peace, or as much peace as two 8 year olds and a 6 year old could bring.

 

Then one day, Eudora got a heartbreaking call. Her old friends Henry and Cora had died in a plane crash. Cora had two daughters, but one of them had gone to live with her biological father. 9-year-old Regina was orphaned. They didn’t have to talk about it much, but soon Ruth and Eudora were taking foster classes, taking Regina in as soon as they could. They thought it’d be temporary, until a family member could step forward, but they fell through. Regina had adjusted quite well, to much of their surprise. She got along great with Tiana and while she and David squabbled, it seemed to be the way a brother and sister would.

 

They knew what they had to do and after talking it over with Regina, they had her blessing to adopt her and she became a part of the family a little after her 12th birthday.

 

One would think that four kids in between the ages of 8 and 12 might be enough, but Ruth still felt like something was missing. Regina had been lucky, she had family friends who stepped up and taken her in. Not everyone was so lucky, however. There were children out there in need of homes, some temporary and some forever.

 

She waited to bring it up until one night after all the children had gone to bed. They were curled up on the couch with their tea, Will and Grace playing in the background.

 

“I want to adopt with you,” she said.

Eudora looked up, confused. “Haven’t we already done that? Regina.”

“We have, but there are still more kids out there.” She softly smiled. “Regina was so lucky to have you in her life, so she could become a part of her family. I know not all of them would stay forever, but maybe some would. You saw how excited the kids were to have someone new come live with us and we have plenty of room. What do you say?”

Eudora stroked Ruth’s cheek. “I think you, my darling, have the biggest heart in all of the world and that’s why I married you. And I would love to adopt more children with you or even just foster for a bit.”

 

They contacted their social worker and worked on renewing their license. Over the years, they had many kids come and go, but all stayed in their hearts. There was one specific case when their kids were teenagers, Belle French, that stuck with them. Her father had been arrested and they soon found out that he had been abusive towards her mother, yet had gained custody in the divorce. Eudora and Ruth worked hard to make sure that Belle and Collette would be able to be reunited and they were. After that, Collette became best friends with the two and it wasn’t long before Belle and James began a romance.

 

Not all of the kids left their care, though. By the time Regina, David, James and Tiana were in college, they had adopted three daughters: Ivy, Jacinda and Anastasia. They didn’t plan on stopping adding to it, either.


	2. Two People Fall In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by loboselinaistrash: Ruth x Eudora fostering realm ❝ so, how many siblings did you say you had again? ❞ Snowing and whoever David’s family are fostering please and thank you! 

Mary Margaret didn’t know a lot about family, mostly because she barely had one to speak of.

 

Her mother died when she was 8 years old and after that, her father grew incredibly distant. He worked often and when he was home, he was buried in his study. Mary Margaret was raised by her nanny until she was 16 and as soon as she got her driver’s license, Johanna was gone. It made sense in Mary Margaret’s mind, but it was still the only bit of family she had left.

 

When she graduated high school, she decided to leave New York behind and went to Maine for college. It was there that she met the handsome and charming, David Nolan. He had sandy blonde hair, the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. It wasn’t love at first sight, but she felt it could over time. What drew her to him the most was the way he talked about his family.

 

“So, how many siblings did you say you had again?” She asked on their fifth date.

David chuckled. “Well, as of right now, I have 6. There’s my twin brother, James and our sisters, Regina, Tiana…”

“Tiana is your mama’s from her first marriage and you all adopted, Regina, right?” She asked, trying to keep the names straight.

“Yup. Four years ago, they started fostering these three sisters. Actually, Anastasia and Ivy are the only two biologically related, but Jacinda had become their step-sister before their parents died and the system kept them together. Mom and Mama just got Jacinda at first, then heard about Ivy and Ana. They were all so close and they knew they couldn’t be separated, so they took them in too.”

“And now they’ve adopted them?”

He nodded. “Yup. A year later they officially became Nolans. Plus, they still foster kids.”

“That is so amazing,” Mary Margaret shook her head. “And a bit crazy. I grew up as an only child, I don’t know how you’ve dealt with so many siblings.”

“It can be overwhelming, especially since not all of the kids get to stay. My moms have been doing it for 7 years now and they’ve only been able to adopt three, but they work hard to make sure that they’re reunited when they can be.”

“Wow. And you never felt left out?”

“Nah. When Regina first came to live with us, I was a little weary I guess you can say. Then I realized, they had enough love for all of us. There’s always enough to go around.”

 

David didn’t realize it, but that was the moment that Mary Margaret fell head over heels in love with him. To meet a guy who put family first, family that wasn’t necessarily biologically related to him, was a first for her. She knew in that moment that she had met the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

 

Lucky for her, he felt the exact same way.


	3. Meeting The Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by loboselinaistrash: ❝ your parents give me hope that love does last. ❞? Pretty please? :)

David had always been nervous about bringing dates home. He never worried what the person would think about his moms, heck he was openly bisexual so whoever dated him knew that. Anyone who didn’t accept him or his parents wasn’t worth his time. No, it had nothing do with anyone sexualities. It was moreso the fact that they could be a bit overwhelming and a little embarrassing. They asked his dates a million questions, trying to figure out if he or she was good enough for their son.

 

Then there were his siblings, which weren’t always on their best behavior. James was very sarcastic and had a tricky sense of humor. Tiana and Regina could probably out-quip anyone they came into contact with. Ivy, Anastasia and Jacinda were still teenagers, so they weren’t so bad, but it was hard. He also worried for any foster siblings in the home at the time, if it would make them uncomfortable. Luckily, during the time when he was bringing Mary Margaret home, their latest placement had reunited with her parents.

 

“It’s going to be okay,” Ivy assured him. “They’re not that bad.”

David gave his younger sister a look. Ivy was the youngest of their group, at 13 years old. She had yet to date so didn’t seem to experience firsthand what it was like to bring someone home. “Really? When I was dating Kristoff, Regina wouldn’t stop asking him if he was an elf since his family raised reindeer.”

“Did that scare him off, though?”

He sighed. “Point.”

“They’re not so bad.”

“I can’t wait to hear you say that when you bring a girl home. Which…you’re not allowed to do because you’re a baby.”

Ivy rolled her eyes. “I am not a baby!”

“My baby sister.”

“Why are you this freaked out anyway?”

“Because…” He trailed off with a sigh. “I think she could be the one.”

“You sound like James with Belle now.”

He shrugged. “What can I say?”

 

The next day, Mary Margaret’s bug pulled up in the driveway. David met her at the door and gave her a quick kiss.

 

“Just remember that I warned you.”

She giggled, playfully rolling her eyes. “Trust me, I can handle them.”

“Whatever you say.”

 

They walked into the living room where his family was just hanging out. Eudora looked up from her book and nudged her wife, causing Ruth to get up with her and walk over.

 

“Mom, Mama,” David said. “This is Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret, these are my moms. Over there are my sisters, Regina, Anastasia, Jacinda and Ivy. On the couch, sucking face is James and Belle, I apologize for that.”

James pulled away from his girlfriend, who was now blushing. “Hush Davey. You’re just now getting a girlfriend, you know what it’s like.”

“James,” Belle gave him a look.

“I still don’t see what you see in him, Belles,” Regina quipped from her spot on the floor. “Or honestly, what you see in David, Mary Margaret.”

David fixed her with a look. “Thanks, Gina. I feel so loved.”

Mary Margaret laughed. “Well, you weren’t lying. Your family has the sarcasm down pact.”

“It takes a lot to keep up with us,” Tiana said. “But you’ll get used to it.”

“Or maybe you won’t,” Regina mumbled, looking her up and down.

 

She stopped when she saw her brother giving her a look of his own. It was hard not to be protective, she was the oldest and her siblings didn’t always pick the best significant others. After James and Cristina, she worried about her brothers’ choices. From what David said, Mary Margaret was great. Hopefully she could handle their family.

 

“Alright,” Eudora cut the awkward silence. “It’s time to eat.”

 

They made their way into the dining room and soon, any awkwardness, vanished. Everyone asked Mary Margaret a million questions, but she took it in stride. Regina even seemed to be relaxing and Tiana was thrilled when Mary Margaret had five of her beignets. Even Ivy, who was mostly shy, opened up to her. The whole thing was going a lot better than David thought it would.

 

After dessert, everyone went on to do their own thing. David lead Mary Margaret out into the garden, walking around in the warm summer air.

 

“Thank you for answering all their questions,” he said.

Mary Margaret smiled. “It’s fine. You’re really lucky to have a family that cares.”

He paused for a minute, before smiling himself. “Yeah, I am.”

“You know…I don’t have a lot of experience with family. My mom died when I was little, my dad was never around. I would see my friends with their families and they seemed so annoyed by them, like they could care less and I would think, maybe I’m not missing out on much. Then I came here, I saw how your family is.”

“We’re not perfect, we piss each other off all the time.”

“I’m sure, but still. There’s so much love here. I could tell Regina was driving you crazy, but you still put your arm around her and you laughed about something Ana did. Your moms just kept looking at each other with this love in their eyes.” Her smile grew. “This gives me hope.”

“What does?”

“Your family. Your siblings, your parents give me hope that love does last.” She looked up into his eyes. “I love you, David. And I hope one day we can have a family like this.”

David put his hand on her cheek, gazing down at her. “Well, I can promise you one thing, you’re already a part of this one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts welcome for this verse, for any pairing or whatever. :)


	4. Swings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by queen-of-the-merry-men: Please can I have some sibling/brotp Regina and David (any verse you want) “I’d never let anyone else talk shit about you. Only I can.”

Regina never knew her older sister very well. With their large age gap and her spending a lot of time with her biological father, there was no chance for them to ever share such a bond. It was no surprise that Zelena wanted nothing to do with her after Cora died and she was able to move in with Jonathan. She also didn’t know much of a loving, nurturing home. Her dad tried, but her mom made it a cold and hostile environment.

 

Which was why going from Cora and Henry to Eudora and Ruth had been such a shock.

 

They both cared about her, equally. They took good care of her and asked for her opinions. They respected her wanting to drop out of ballet (something Mother had pushed her into) and strongly supported her choice to start horseback riding. They wanted to help her with homework and said they could invite over as many friends as she wanted.

 

Having loving siblings was a whole other thing. Tiana was 3 years younger than her and yet was constantly trailing behind her, asking her to play dolls and bake. James offered to let her borrow any of his books.

 

David was the one that didn’t make her feel like she was breaking. He didn’t treat her like a princess. In fact, the day she arrived, he barely muttered a hello and he gave her, her space. At first she wondered if maybe he didn’t like her. That was until she started hanging out in his room, watching TV and playing video games. It was like having a best friend. He didn’t ask her how she was feeling and didn’t examine her every move.

 

She knew that Eudora, Ruth, James and Tiana just cared. She didn’t resent them for their behavior. David was just the easier one to go to. He teased her good naturedly and could take the jabs she flew back at him.

 

“Why do you act differently than them?” Regina asked David one afternoon as they sat at the swings at recess. After moving in with the Nolans, she had to switch schools and David was her only friend.

“Who?”

“Your moms, Tiana, James. They all act like I’m a doll or something. You don’t.”

David shrugged. “When my dad died, everyone started treating me differently.”

“You remember that?” From what Regina had been told, David was only 4 when Robert passed away.

“Yeah it lasted for a while. Mommy said they just didn’t know what to say, but it still sucked.”

“It does,” she agreed with a tiny frown on her face, her hands gripping the metal chains that kept up the swing. “I like your mommies, Tia and Jamie too.”

“They’ll start treating you normal eventually. I could talk to them, if you want.”

“You’d do that?”

He shrugged. “Why not?”

 

They were quiet for a couple more minutes until a ball hit the back of Regina’s head, causing her to tumble off to swing. David hopped off and made sure she was okay, but she just shrugged it off and brushed her leggings off. She picked up the ball and a few kids ran over.

 

“Give me the ball back,” one of them demanded.

“Say please,” Regina said. “And also, apologize, it made me fall off the swings.”

The girl rolled her eyes. “Who cares? You obviously lived.”

“Say you’re sorry.”

“No. Now give me back my ball, you stupid reject.”

“Hey!” David stepped in front of Regina. “Don’t talk to her that way.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

“I’m not going to let you talk to her like that.”

“Come on, Bo,” one of her friends said. “These freaks aren’t worth it.”

 

Bo glared at them and grabbed the ball from Regina, storming off with her friends. Regina turned to David, folding her arms over her chest.

 

“I didn’t need you to stand up for me.”

“I know, but I wanted to. I’d never let anyone else talk shit about you. Only I can.”

“Don’t say shit.”

“You just said it too.”

 

She giggled and put her arm around him, leading him over to the slide.


	5. New Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by loboselinaistrash: Please can you write some angst with fluff for your Where You Belong verse, where Tiana, James, and David are trying to find their place in their new family once they all move in together? Thank you! :D

“Why do we have to move?” James asked, folding his arms over his chest.

“Because our house is far too small for 5 people,” Ruth replied, consulting her list once again. “Plus, this way, you and David will finally have your own rooms.”

“I don’t want my own room,” he said, stubbornly folding his arms over his chest. This was quite the contrast for what he argued ever since he could talk.

“James.” Ruth gave him a gentle look. “I thought you wanted to live with Eudora and Tiana?”

“I wanna live in our house! In my room!”

 

He stormed away and Ruth sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She looked over at David, trying to force a smile.

 

“You’re okay with moving in with them, aren’t you, Davey?”

David shrugged. “I wanna live with Tiana and Dora, but I want them to move in here.”

“There’s just no room.”

“Tiana could sleep in a sleeping bag in our room.”

She bit her lip to suppress a smile. “Would you want to sleep in a sleeping bag every single night?”

“Probably not.”

“Then I don’t think that Tiana would either.”

 

David let out a dramatic sigh, dragging his feet as he walked out of the room. Ruth knew that the boys would adjust. They had been so excited to find out that Ruth and Eudora were getting married. It was just going to be hard moving from the home they had grown up in, it was hard for her. This was the house she had bought with Robert after they got married, they had planned a happily ever after.

 

Apparently that mugger had other plans for them.

 

She let out a shallow breath once again and shook off the sad memories. She was finally in a good place, engaged to a beautiful woman. She was soon going to have an adorable little girl. In time, her boys would adjust.

* * *

Tiana glared at the empty room in front of her. The study had been one of her favorite places and her mom had only moved it, but it wasn’t the same. She had brief memories of her father cuddling her on his lap as they read different stories on the window seat.

 

But as Mama said, the study was bigger and was the best room for James. He loved books and it had those built-in bookshelves. All of Daddy’s books had been moved up into the attic and now stupid baby books filled them. (Quite ironic considering that Tiana was 2 years younger than her soon-to-be-step-brother, but to her anything that wasn’t Henry James, was a baby book.) The guest room next door had also gotten a fresh coat of paint and was all set for David. He loved animals and it had a dog bed, for Wilby.

 

It wasn’t fair. When Mama said she was marrying Ruth, she hadn’t expected so many changes. Why couldn’t they just stay the same? Why did being a family have to mean compromise?

 

“Tiana, your brothers are here,” Eudora said from behind her. “Why don’t you come say hi?”

 

She rolled her eyes, but followed her mother down the stairs. David and James stood there, looking a little out of place. Ruth gave Tiana a warm smile.

 

“Hi sweetheart, how are you?”

Tiana made a face. “We had to put my Daddy’s books upstairs.”

“Tiana,” her mother gave her a look.

“We did.” She glared at James. “We had to put all your books up.”

“I didn’t even wanna move into this stupid house anyway,” James mumbled.

 

David was silent, stroking Wilby’s fur as she stared at the ground. Eudora and Ruth were clearly trying to keep up brave faces.

 

“Well, we had most of your stuff unpacked,” Eudora said. “How about we show you boys around?”

“We’ve been here before,” James pointed out.

“James Edmund Nolan,” Ruth said, giving him a look. “I think what you mean is that you’d love for Eudora to show you around.”

 

James leveled his mom with a similar look, but hers was far scarier and got him to follow his almost step-mom upstairs. Wilby obediently followed behind David, leaving Tiana and Ruth behind. Ruth softly smiled, tilting her head.

 

“You know, when I was growing up, my daddy was in the army,” she explained. “I had to move a lot and it wasn’t fun, all those changes. I’m guessing it’s not too fun for you right now, huh?

Tiana nodded. “I like you guys. It’s just…weird.”

“I know. So, I figured I’d bring you something to make it a little easier.” She reached into her bag and pulled out a porcelain doll. Tiana’s eyes lit up with excitement. “James and David aren’t big on dolls, so I figured you could take care of her for me.”

“Of course.” Tiana carefully accepted it from her. “Thank you, Ruth.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.”

 

Upstairs, Eudora lead James and David into the former’s new room. James’ eyes widened when he saw all his books set up. Back at his old house, he didn’t have enough room to display all of them, so they were normally stacked up on the floor.

 

“What do you think?” Eudora asked.

“It’s so cool,” he admitted.

“I’m glad. While you two do have your own rooms now, they’re connected by a bathroom.” She opened the door to show them. “So, you won’t be too far from one another.” She lead David through to his bedroom and Wilby instantly ran to his new bed, sniffing at the toys Eudora had put out. “Seems like he’ll be right at home here.”

“He can really stay here? I didn’t think you liked him.” David said.

Eudora grinned. “I don’t like most dogs, but Wilby’s a cutie. He’ll be okay here with us.” She knelt down in front of him. “I want you to be comfortable here, David.” She looked up and saw James lingering in the doorway. “Both of you. I’m sure this is all so new, but we’re a family now.”

“Really? Even though you and Mom aren’t married yet?”

“Even then. I love you both as my own. Nothing could change that.”

* * *

The first few days in their new situation wasn’t the easiest. Despite getting along with their respective step-parents, the kids clearly weren’t getting along too well with each other. Tiana was territorial, which made David and James less likely to want to share with her. Their moms tried to keep the peace, but didn’t want to interfere too much. After all, this wasn’t a sleepover. They were going to be siblings, this was forever.

 

There was one thing that ended up bringing them all together: Wilby.

 

David had finished getting ready for bed and returned to his room to find Wilby gone. He wasn’t too worried, sometimes he wanted to sleep with James. When he got to his brother’s room, however, he hadn’t seen their dog either. Together, they started searching the house until they heard Tiana talking to someone.

 

“Do you want my teddy bear?” She was asking someone. “Or maybe this mouse? I don’t know if dogs like mice.”

 

They opened the door and found Wilby curled up with her on her bed, into her side. She was stroking his fur and whispering to him about different things. David coughed and she looked up in shock.

 

“He came in here,” she said. “I didn’t steal him.”

“Okay,” David walked closer to her. “He likes you.”

Tiana shrugged. “I never thought I’d have a dog. Mama said she didn’t want one.”

“I guess that’s one good thing about us living here then.”

She smiled a little bit. “Yeah.”

“Do you not like us?” James asked.

“I do. It’s just weird. I don’t know how to be a sister.”

“We don’t know how to have a sister. We’ve only ever had each other…and our mom.”

“Well, all I’ve ever had is my mom.”

 

James and David sat on either side of her, Wilby giving each of them a small kiss.

 

“Maybe we could learn together?” David suggested. “Kinda like how Mom taught us how to tie our shoes.”

James nodded. “I could do that.”

Tiana smiled a little. “I’d like that too. Will you share Wilby with me?”

“If you share your toys with us.”

“Deal.”


End file.
